Vertebrate immunity is divided into two arms: the adaptive immune system and the innate immune system, which work synergistically to mount an effective and sustained defense against pathogens. While the adaptive immune system takes days to produce a custom antibody response, the innate immune system initiates an immediate response that is more nonspecific in comparison and mounted in the first minutes and hours after pathogen exposure (Iwasaki and Medzhitov, 2015). A set of cellular sensors, known as “pattern-recognition receptors” (PRRs) are a major component of the innate immune system. PRRs are localized to a variety of subcellular compartments and can detect specific pathogen-associated molecular patterns (PAMPs) that are unique to pathogens and not found in the host. For example, members of the toll-like receptor family (TLRs) are localized to endosomal compartments, and each TLR subtype recognizes a distinct PAMP, such as single-stranded RNA (ssRNA) (recognized by TLR7/8) or double-stranded RNA (dsRNA) (recognized by TLR3), among others (Chow et al., 2015). Another family of PRRs, the RIG-I-like receptors (RLRs), are localized to the cytosol and detect dsRNA.